Love Bites
by Talking Frenchfries
Summary: Harry's not very happy with what Louis did, but actually he's totally fine with it and ends up being a very happy boy. larry stylinson


**A/N: **Um I have no idea how this happened. It just did. this is the closest thing I've ever come to writing a more mature fic XD hope I did it justice! And the x-factor prompt will be out soon I promise! Oh yeah and somehow Harry is shorter/same height as Louis. Not sure how that happened so let's just go with it.

**Summary: **Harry's not very happy with what Louis did, but actually he's totally fine with it and ends up being a very happy boy.

* * *

Harry stepped out of the shower, toweled off his body and then shook out his hair. He slowly brushed his teeth and as he washed out his mouth he looked up into the mirror for the first time that morning. He paled.

"Shit. Louis!" He yelled to his boyfriend who was getting dressed in the bedroom. The aforementioned boy skidded into the bathroom, eyes wide and suspenders only attached on one side.

"What? Are you ok?" The bewildered boy asked. Harry just glared.

"Look what you did you asshole! I can't go out today like this!" The curly haired boy shot back as he turned to face Louis, turning his head so more of his neck could be seen. Black and purple bruises littered the soft, normally porcelain skin.

A smirk spread across the older boy's face and relief could be seen in his eyes as he approached Harry. He wrapped his arms around the slim boy's waist and pressed butterfly soft kisses over the marred flesh.

"But now everyone knows you're mine." He said smiling against a particularly nasty bite mark on the boy's collar bone.

Harry glared up at Louis, "Everyone already knew I was yours. I was gonna go shopping today, but now everyone's just going to stare and ask questions and it looks like I was attacked by a bloody thug or something!" He said, voice rising in pitch and volume with each word.

The boy wrapped around him simply laughed quietly and pulled the boy tighter against his chest.

"Babe you'll be fine, it's chilly out so you'll have to wear a scarf or jumper anyway. No one will be able to see your neck alright? I promise you'll be fine." He said as he nuzzled his face into the other boy's damp curls.

"Fine." He muttered against Louis' chest.

"Besides I thought you liked when I marked you?" He slid his hands down Harry's soft back.

"Well yeah, but not when our families are coming over tonight for dinner! What will my mum say!"

"Shit…I forgot about that. She'll probably slap me for being so rough with you." Harry pulled out of the embrace to look at Louis exasperatedly.

"Exactly. Um let's just make sure I wear a scarf and I'll pick up some concealer at the shop. And if everything goes well tonight, I'll let you give me even more after they leave." He said, eyes twinkling.

Louis smiled and slowly pulled the boy back against his chest. "You'll let me know if I ever hurt you too much right?"

"Of course." The two shared a tender kiss, "Now let me go! I need to get dressed." Harry said as he playfully swatted at Louis' chest. Louis unwrapped his arms and moved to let Harry pass through the doorway. As the curly haired boy pulled pants and trousers on he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder and turned around quickly to glare at the boy smiling triumphantly behind him.

"You just bit me!"

Louis shrugged, "Yeah but in a place our family won't see."

"Tosser." He said half-heartedly as he was pulled closer to his boyfriend's chest. Louis' kisses on the angry skin slowly became soft licks which turned into a soft sucking of Harry's skin.

The boy in front of him mewld happily and tilted his head back so the boy behind him could leave kisses on the side of his neck that was untouched.

After a few minutes of this Harry turned around, "Wanna give me a few more before I go to the store?" he asked with hooded eyes. The feather haired boy immediately placed his hands on Harry's bum, lifted him up and the younger boy wrapped his legs around his waist.

As he carried the boy to the bed Harry let out one more request, "But only where our parents can't see them! Right Louis? L-Lou-" but was cut off by a deep kiss and soon the only sounds coming from his lips were low moans and breathy cries.

**Ummm was it decent? please let me know xoxo**


End file.
